En busca de la verdad
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Lovino no sabe mucho acerca de pasado. Solía ser parte de la realeza, pero su memoria acaba allí. Así que decide emprender un viaje lleno de peligros, desastres y muchas cosas que no se había esperado. ¿Podrá alcanzar su meta? Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Prólogo

¡Ah, la realeza! Ser parte de ella puede ser gracias al destino. Lujos, dinero, sirvientes que te atienden en todo momento. Sí, una vida realmente envidiable. O al menos, es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan cuando se está al otro lado de la calle, sudando y trabajando hasta el cansancio para ganar el pan de cada día. Una vida envidiable para muchos.

Claro, todo eso cambia cuando ves tu familia asesinada frente a ti y el recuerdo te atormenta constantemente. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que nadie era capaz de darle alguna respuesta al respecto.

Sí, sabía que la familia en donde había sido criado, no era su verdadera familia. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la diferencia en cuanto al físico. Ellos eran rubios, mientras que él tenía un color de cabello mucho más oscuro. Además, siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar. Simplemente no encajaba con ellos. A eso era lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar Lovino. Sin duda, nadie sabía lo que era tener esa vida y perderla en un solo instante, excepto por él.

—No saben nada, malditos bastardos —respondió el muchacho mientras que continuaba trabajando en los cultivos de tomates. Se levantó y se secó el sudor. Lanzó una mirada de fastidio y siguió con el tedioso trabajo de arrancar las raíces malas.

A decir verdad, alguna vez había formado parte de la monarquía de aquel debilitado y pobre país. Sí, alguna vez había sido el heredero del trono. ¿Pero cómo explicar eso a una manga de campesinos? Ni siquiera Lovino estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Lo único con lo que realmente contaba era con horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaban y un reloj invaluable, que escondía debajo de su almohada.

_Nuestra historia comienza mucho tiempo atrás, en una época donde la monarquía todavía dominaba a ese pequeño país, cuyo nombre ha sido borrado o perdido en los libros. Eran los comienzos del siglo XIX, donde las guerras por territorio abundaban a no dar más. _

_Pero eso, a cierto príncipe no le importaba. Es más, su único interés era ver todos sus caprichos hechos realidad. Apenas superaba los doce años, mas su personalidad era bastante marcada. Y nadie se atrevía a decirle que no. Era bastante temible para ser un chico que aún no había entrado siquiera a la pubertad._

—_¿Por qué demonios tengo que asistir a esa maldita fiesta? —preguntó molesto. La verdad era que detestaba estar cerca de gente que ni siquiera conocía. Prefería divertirse por su cuenta o estar recostado sin hacer nada._

—_Porque el joven príncipe es una persona importante —comentó aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. Éste rozaba los diecisiete años, pero desde que tenía memoria, trabajaba dentro del palacio real. Su padre era el sirviente principal del rey, así que éste tomó la posición de cuidar al hijo mayor del monarca —. Además, su abuelo estará presente y quiere verle._

—_¡Qué fastidio! —respondió. Sabía que no tenía otra opción, debía soportar esas tonterías para quedar frente al mundo._

_En ese momento, su hermano menor apareció. Un niño con una personalidad tan distinta a la de él, como lo son los copos de nieve unos de otros. Sonreía ampliamente y estaba muy entusiasmado con la fiesta. _

—_¡Hermano, hermano! ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó el pelirrojo._

—_Vamos, idiota —Nunca entendió porque aquel niño pequeño le gustaba tanto ir a esas dichosas fiestas._

—_Debería cuidar más su vocabulario, joven amo —respondió el encargado de velar por el niño —No querrá avergonzar a su abuelo, su Alteza._

—_¡Lo que sea! —Ya tenía suficiente como para seguir el protocolo, que detestaba con todo su corazón._

_El baile se llevaba a cabo dentro de uno de los más grandes salones del palacio de la Familia Real. Nobles de todas partes del país había viajado específicamente para dicho evento. ¿Cómo rechazar una fiesta en honor al rey? _

_Se suponía que el ambiente estaba asegurado, a prueba de cualquier incidente que pudiera ocurrir. Todos bailaban al son del vals, un baile que se había popularizado alrededor de unos cincuenta años atrás. En fin, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta y los bocadillos preparados por los mejores chef del país._

_Lovino estaba terriblemente aburrido. Todo estaba lleno de adultos y no se le permitía ir a jugar o corretear por allí. Prefería estar en su cama antes de continuar soportando saludos absurdos, que ni le importaban. _

—_Alteza, ¿quiere probar alguno de los bocadillos? —preguntó el adolescente, al notar su expresión._

_En ese momento, entró el abuelo de ambos niños. O al menos, eso fue lo que se creyó. Se escuchó un alarido que provenía de la entrada. Todo se detuvo en ese instante. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Un grupo de personas armadas y enmascaradas ingresó al recinto y el pánico se apoderó de todos._

—_¡Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé! —comentó el que aparentemente era el cabecilla de aquel movimiento y luego se rió de una manera bastante… estrafalaria —. Debería liquidar con cada uno de ustedes, pero no tengo el tiempo —opinó como si fuera una actividad totalmente común._

_El grupo que le seguía no tardó en comenzar a disparar contra los cristales del palacio. Se trataba de una especie de rebelión, en contra de lo que significaba la monarquía y los nobles en general. Un plan que se había armado por mucho tiempo dentro de los confines del campo._

_El líder, junto a un chico que parecía ser su hermano, caminó directamente hacia donde se hallaba el Rey, su esposa quien aún tenía un bebé entre sus brazos y los dos niños pequeños. El sobresalto era tal que ni siquiera los guardias pudieron proteger a los monarcas, pues los había tomado por sorpresa._

—_Toma a esos dos —indicó el hombre al muchacho —. Yo me encargo de estos dos. A ver, si les gusta que se les trate como el gobierno lo ha hecho con los pobres. _

—_¡¿Quién rayos crees qué eres, imbécil?! —exclamó Lovino, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. _

_El hombre le regaló una sonrisa siniestra y continuó con su plan. Ya tendría tiempo para ese niño bocón. Zarandeó a la mujer y la empujó contra el suelo. El rey se levantó para tratar de salvarla, pero no fue suficiente. Un disparó fue suficiente —. ¿Y ahora, dónde esta tu preciado reino para salvarte?_

_Aquel sonido horripilante que salió de la voz de la mujer, al ver la sangre de su marido correr, fue algo que se iba a quedar guardado para siempre dentro de los recuerdos de Lovino. _

_Por su lado, su hermano menor agarró de la mano al pelirrojo e intentó hacer lo mismo con Lovino, pero…_

—_¡Alteza, venga conmigo! —El muchacho de ojos verdes tomó a Lovino entre sus brazos, antes que alguien pudiera hacerlo._

_Sí, era un intento suicida. ¿Sobrevivir a una matanza que estaba ocurriendo frente a él? Tapó los ojos del niño y corrió hacia un escondrijo secreto que había cerca. Era su deber mantenerlo a salvo y sano, aunque eso le costara la vida._

_Lovino quiso gritar una vez más, pero el muchacho le tapó la boca con su mano. Es más, le había colocado una tela encima del rostro para que nadie supiera a quién llevaba en mano..._

Lovino se despertó de inmediato. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Esa maldita pesadilla volvió a aparecer.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde aquella horrible tragedia y estaba harto de seguir perseguido por esos recuerdos, sin tener ninguna explicación al respecto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para conseguir información? Sí, debía encontrar a esa persona.

Además, estaba cansado de vivir de esa manera. Veintidós años y no sabía nada. Tal vez, era hora de emprender una aventura. En busca de respuestas, en busca de algún familiar y sobre todo, en busca de aquel muchacho quién le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Es una idea bastante loca que se vino. Es fantasía totalmente. Lo subo para ver qué onda, a ver si la idea funciona y resulta interesante.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

Lucía como otro de esos días normales de trabajo, en los cuales Lovino trabajaba en la granja de los tres hermanos que lo había adoptado. Hacía tanto calor que resultaba insoportable estar allí sacando tomates y más tomates. Además, el sudor le caía por la cara y de vez en cuando, se le iba a los ojos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó enojadísimo. La verdad era que estaba más irritado de lo normal por culpa de la pesadilla que otra vez había tenido durante la madrugada anterior. Gracias a ello, no había conseguido cerrar los ojos después de despertarse.

Se recostó por un árbol, estaba agotado. Quería dormir pero no podía. Tenía esas imágenes grabadas en su mente. No sabía cómo sacárselas de la cabeza, era imposible. Desde hace un tiempo, le había venido una posible solución pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Sí, era un muchacho de veintidós años. Muchos ya habían salido del nido para ése entonces. Nunca había salido de aquella granja, o por lo menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Todo lo que había conocido se limitaba a esa pequeña cantidad de tierra.

Aquella decisión la había estado posponiendo desde hacía semanas. Quizás si le preguntaba a Emma acerca de sus horribles pesadillas, conseguiría alguna respuesta Sí, ella debía saber algo al respecto. Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón, sucio gracias a la tierra.

La casa no era muy grande, aunque ya era lo suficiente como para vivir. Carecía de lujos, ya que los impuestos eran elevadísimos y el dinero que les sobraba, era para cubrir las necesidades más básicas. Lamentablemente, ésta era una realidad que se repetía en todas partes del país. Nadie estaba libre de la miseria, excepto los que se hallaban en el gobierno.

Sí, esos mismos que diez años atrás habían sacado con derramamiento de sangre a la antigua monarquía. Para la mayoría de la población, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta si había existido un verdadero cambio entre uno y otro, pues la pobreza persistía.

Una chica rubia se encontraba lavando a mano la ropa del resto de la familia. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Mientras que laburaba con mucho esmero, Lovino se le acercó por detrás.

No estaba seguro de cómo siquiera preguntarle. Jugó con sus dedos por un rato, hasta que Emma rompió con el silencio.

—¿Qué sucede, Lovino? —preguntó mientras que sacudía sus manos. Decidió tomar la oportunidad para descansar un buen rato.

—Hay algo que quiero que me contestes y debes ser sincera. ¡Promételo! —exclamó con algo de severidad.

La muchacha se preocupó un poco, parecía que se trataba de algo realmente serio. Siguió al chico de veintidós años hasta su habitación y luego se acomodó en una silla.

—Yo… He tenido pesadillas desde hace un tiempo —Lovino hacía el piso. Quizás estaba dándole demasiada importancia, pero necesitaba sacarse la duda de una buena vez. De inmediato, comenzó a contarle a Emma lo que recordaba y cómo de vez en cuando podía escuchar la voz de una mujer gritando.

La chica le agarró de la mano. Ya se había estado preguntando cuándo iba a llegar ése día en el que tendría que explicarle la situación. Era evidente que ellos no estaban emparentados, cualquier podría decirlo en kilómetros a la distancia. En realidad, ella no sabía toda la información, simplemente lo suficiente como para que Lovino entendiera.

—¿Acaso estoy loco o qué? —indagó el muchacho.

—Ah, te diré lo que pasó hace diez años —Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a contar la historia —. Aunque supongo que él podría explicártelo mejor…

_Se suponía que era como todas las noches. Todo lo que se podía escuchar el silencio que cubría el campo. Hasta que se comenzaron oír el ruido de armas y gritos. Una conmoción que nunca había sucedido hasta ese momento. Emma se levantó, pero Vincent no le dejó que saliera de la casa._

—_Iré a ver qué rayos es ese maldito ruido —dijo._

_El hombre miró por todas partes. Caballos desfilaban por la ruta, algo inusual en un lugar tan perdido. La insignia que los soldados llevaban encima era distinta a la que solían utilizar, era una cruz roja en un fondo blanco. ¿Una invasión, acaso? No, pues eran del mismo país. Era una revuelta._

—_Vaya hora eligen para hacer algo tan estúpido —comentó, mientras que aprovechaba el momento para fumar un poco._

_Enseguida se percató de que algo o alguien se estaba acercando. Con la oscuridad que había, era difícil ver de qué se trataba así que sacó una de sus armas y se preparó. No iba a dejar que ninguno de esos tipos raros atravesara por su campo. Y si algo le ocurría a su producción por su culpa, ya se las verían con él._

_Sin embargo, cuando estaba listo para disparar, se percató de que se trataba de alguien muy conocido. _

—_¡¿Qué demonios haces a esta hora?! Estaba a punto de dispararte, imbécil —le reprochó._

_Aquel muchacho tenía entre sus brazos a un niño de doce años. Por su pinta, era de la nobleza, incluso podría pertenecer de la familia real. _

—_¡Debes ocultarlo! —exclamó el recién llegado con lo que le quedaba de aliento._

—_¿Por qué te haría ese favor? Sólo me traería problemas —respondió Vincent de mala gana._

_En ese instante, apareció su hermana. Empujó al hombre y fue a recibir al muchacho. Estaba agotado, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Por supuesto que se apresuró a atenderlo._

—_Debes cuidarlo, por favor. No puedo explicarte pero… —hablaba con muchísima dificultad —. Es el príncipe, necesito que…_

—_¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida. Luego se percató de la seriedad de la situación e invitó a su amigo a pasar. Vincent no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no había mucho que podía hacer para impedírselo._

_Aquel encargado de velar por Lovino, dejó al niño sobre una cama. Tomó casi un litro de agua de seguido, ya que había corrido por muchísimos kilómetros a lo largo del bosque. Ello no le quitaba que estuviera contento por el hecho de haber llegado sin que ninguno de los rebeldes se diera cuenta de su presencia._

—_No puedo explicarte todo lo qué ha pasado. Simplemente un grupo que se hace llamar la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos apareció en medio del baile y… —Pausó, ya que se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba a punto de despertar en cualquier momento —. No debe saber nada de lo que ha pasado y no debe caer en manos de esos hombres. Sé que es un favor enorme pero si me encuentran… —No quería imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir._

_Emma trató de tranquilizar a su amigo, se le notaba bastante nervioso. Fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido, era algo bastante grave. _

—_¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo aquí? Incluso podrías trabajar y…_

—_¡No! No puedo, aunque me gustaría —respondió. De su bolsillo, sacó un reloj cuyo grabado era la insignia de la familia real. Se lo entregó a Emma de inmediato —. Cuando quiera saber todo, deberías darle esto. _

—Esa mañana, ya se había ido —comentó la muchacho, como si estuviera frustrada consigo misma —. Quizás debí haber insistido más pero… —Respiró profundamente.

Lovino estaba bastante impresionado con la información que había recibido. Es decir, ya sabía de antemano que no era una persona cualquiera pero de ahí a ser parte de la extinguida familia real, era un trecho enorme. Necesitaba más para asegurarse, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con el resto de los miembros.

—Lo siento, no sé nada más —explicó Emma, a modo de consuelo.

—¿En dónde rayos puedo encontrar a esa persona? —Fue lo único que salió de la boca del muchacho de ojos color miel. Sí, sí lo hallaba tal vez podría encontrar más respuestas.

—Ah, desde ese entonces que no sé nada de él. Pero… —Quizás había alguien que podría ayudar a Lovino —. Hay alguien en la capital que podría darte información. Quizás Antonio haya ido junto a él, no lo sé…

—Antonio… —repitió como si quisiera recordar. Había escuchado ese nombre en algún momento, pero no sabía en dónde.

—Pregunta por ese nombre —le indicó la muchacha —. Claro, si es que te animas a ir hasta la capital.

Si quería saber más, era su única opción. Claro, nunca se había valido por su cuenta y ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar hasta allí. Lo cierto era que ésa era su única salida.

—Supongo que tendré que ir, ¡maldición! —exclamó resignado.

Acto seguido, se levantó. Si quería encontrar respuestas, lo mejor sería comenzar a hacerlo en cuanto antes. Ya habían pasado más de diez años, ¿cuántos más iba a dejar pasar?

—Sé de alguien que irá a la ciudad en estos días —comentó Emma antes de que Lovino se fuera a su habitación —. Deberías ir con él, será más fácil si vas acompañado. Piénsalo.

—¡Iré! —exclamó totalmente determinado —Necesito saber qué mierda ha pasado.

* * *

Estoy usando algunos nombres históricos, a modo de préstamos.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

Lovino se quedó impresionado al ver con quién iba a ir de viaje. No lo quería creer por nada del mundo, pero efectivamente era ese hombre.

—¡No pienso viajar contigo, imbécil! —exclamó y le señaló al verle.

—Lástima, es conmigo o te quedas perdido en medio del bosque —razonó Vicent, sin sentirse lo más mínimo ofendido por lo que le había dicho el muchacho. Sabía que no podía discutir con él.

—Lovino, tienes que ir con él —le pidió la muchacha mientras que le cogía de las manos —. Es la única forma que tienes para llegar a la capital. ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué pasó con Antonio y el resto de la familia? —Le miró directamente a los ojos para que no pudiera refutarle.

Lo meditó por unos minutos. Luego, miró a Emma y a su hermano mayor. Respiró profundamente, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión más adelante. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de su situación, no le quedaba otra más que ser "escoltado" por Vincent.

—¡Está bien! ¡Iré con el cabeza de cepillo! —contestó de mala gana.

Las preparaciones para el viaje comenzaron de inmediato. Dos de los caballos del establo fueron sacados para que Vincent y Lovino pudieran viajar sobre ellos. Algunas provisiones, pues habría momentos en los cuales no se encontrarían con gente por días enteros. Todo el dinero que Emma había ahorrado para cualquier percance ahora lo llevaba su hermano en una bolsa. Y a eso había añadirle el arma que el hombre llevaba, por si necesitaran protección.

—Falta el toque final —respondió la chica y de repente sacó una larga capa negra con capucha y se la puso a Lovino. Bueno, se la intentó colocar encima.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —Se movió enseguida para que Emma no pudiera ponerle esa extravagante pieza de ropa.

—¿Te quieres quedar quieto? —El rubio le detuvo para que no pudiera dar un paso más y permitir que la chica pudiera terminar con su tarea —. A menos que quieras que te maten, ponte la maldita capa —le regañó.

—¿Matarme? —Lovino se quedó callado luego de preguntar eso. ¿Acaso el peligro no había terminado hace diez años atrás?

—Hay un rumor que dice que aún estás vivo. Es mejor que vayas en cubierto. ¿No crees que los guardias podrían querer encarcelarte y cosas por el estilo? —le explicó Emma con más paciencia. En realidad, no había querido decirle eso. Hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto, pero era la única forma en la cual el ex heredero al trono entendiera de una vez por todas.

Acto seguido, le mostró un panfleto en donde estaba el rostro del muchacho a los doce años. _Se busca último miembro de la familia real. Gran recompensa por cualquier información._ Lo tiró enseguida, ya que incluso a ella le causaba escalofríos.

—Yo… Yo… —El muchacho de ojos color miel no sabía qué responder ante eso. Le había impresionado bastante, así que se sentó de inmediato. Aparentemente, aquellos rebeldes de esa ocasión no habían tenido suficiente al aniquilar al resto de su familia.

A pesar de que era un delicado momento, Vincent no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar al italiano. Es más, no comprendió por qué se había puesto así. Lo mejor que podían hacer en ese preciso instante era salir, antes de que anocheciera y así evitar a la guardia.

—Vámonos ya —insistió el rubio y fue al exterior.

Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro y fue detrás de él. Se puso la capucha negra y se montó encima del caballo. Emma les sonrió a ambos, intentaba disimular su preocupación. Quería pensar que iban a llegar salvos y sanos hasta la capital, pero el viaje sería duro. Especialmente, por la forma en la cual esos dos se trataban. Esperaba que no se mataran entre ellos, durante su ausencia.

—¡Cuídense, chicos! —Ondeó su mano mientras que esos dos se encaminaban hacia al norte del país, donde se ubicaba la capital.

El muchacho le dio un último vistazo a lo que estaba abandonando. Había crecido y pasado toda su adolescencia en aquel lugar. Era lo único que verdaderamente conocía, ya que no recordaba cómo había sido la vida en el palacio. No creyó que fuera tan difícil de desprenderse de ese sitio al que había llamado hogar. ¿Acaso alguna vez regresaría allí?

—Mira hacia adelante —le recomendó el rubio, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho a quien se suponía debía proteger —. Chocarás con algo si no miras tu camino.

En ese momento, recordó el problema que estaba enfrente de él. No, no el asunto de los guardias, si no aquel hombre de malas pulgas. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo, si ni siquiera pudieron llevarse bien cuando vivían en la granja? Tomó una bocanada de aire, las dificultades parecían que se iban incrementando y apenas había comenzado el viaje.

Quizás había sido el destino que los había salvado por unos pelos, pues después de media hora de su partido, un grupo de la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones ingresó a la estancia. Emma estaba guardando lo poco que había dejado Lovino, cuando alguien echó la puerta de una sola patada.

—¿Emma Vanderhoeven? —preguntó el hombre que encabezaba el escuadrón.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —indagó preocupada. Los otros comenzaron a requisar su casa, sin ninguna explicación aparente —¡Por favor, dejen eso! —Quiso detenerlo, pero el capitán no se lo permitió.

—Se le acusa de traidora al no haber avisado la ubicación del príncipe. ¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad de su situación? —El hombre la agarró brutamente del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia la carroza.

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡No sé nada al respecto! —exclamó. Pero todo lo que podía pensar en lo suertudos que habían sido Vincent y Lovino al salir un poco más temprano. Quizás si su hermano no hubiera insistido, las cosas hubieran terminado bastante mal.

—Nos han informado que Lovino se hallaba viviendo aquí. Si quieres salvar tu cuello, dinos de una buena vez en dónde está —amenazó el hombre, quien no quería perder su tiempo en tonterías. Estaba casi seguro que la mujer sabía algo.

Sin embargo, puso resistencia. Sabía que aunque su vida apeligrara, debía ayudar a Lovino a su causa. Sabía que debía hacerlo por el favor que le había pedido Antonio. ¿Con qué cara le iba a mirar si les decía a ese capitán a dónde se habían ido su hermano y Lovino? Iba a tratar de aguantar hasta que no pudiera más.

Mientras tanto, muchos kilómetros de distancia de allá, Vincent y Lovino ni siquiera sospechaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en su antigua casa. El rubio vigilaba de vez en cuando al muchacho para que no se desviara del camino o hiciera alguna tontería que pudiera demorarles. No podían desperdiciar mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo mierda vamos a descansar? —Se cansó el muchacho, algo adolorido por la montura.

—¡Acabamos de salir, tonto! —exclamó el rubio. Luego recordó que su hermana le pidió que le tuviera un poco de paciencia, que tratara de mantener la calma, así que respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó —. Vamos a dormir cerca de un lago. Aguanta un poco más —le recomendó y continuó mirando hacia adelante.

Preferiría recorrer la mayor distancia posible, pero sabía que Lovino no iba a aguantar. ¿De qué serviría hacer el viaje si mataba de cansancio al que se suponía que debía proteger? Sí, le molestaba que fuera tan debilucho y que se quejara tanto. Pero no había nada que podía hacer al respecto. Definitivamente, tenía el carácter de un príncipe caprichoso y acomodado.

El camino estaba completamente desolado. No había un alma en todo el recorrido, lo cual preocupó un poco al rubio. Con la pobreza, los asaltantes habían aumentado en número y atacaban sin tener mucho cuidado a quien pudieran robar.

—Vamos a entrar al pastizal —dijo sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso éste no es el camino para ir a la capital? ¿A dónde rayos quieres llevarme? —se quejó repentinamente. Nunca entendió qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre y muchos menos, en estas circunstancias.

—Un atajo —comentó —. A menos que quieras lidiar con los ladrones del camino —respondió, a sabiendas de cuál sería la respuesta del muchacho.

Lovino se mordió los labios. No podía discutir con él. Nada le aseguraba que dicho camino les llevara a la capital así que todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en él.

El terreno era terrible, pero se podía transitar. De vez en cuando, Vincent cortaba las malezas que impedían con su marcha. Sabía el camino de memoria gracias a las exploraciones que solía hacer, cuando se escapaba de la casa, del estrés y de las preocupaciones.

—No te alejes demasiado. Si te pierdes, dudo que pueda encontrarte —dijo el hombre, cortando el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas, idiota —. Casi no prestaba atención a las recomendaciones del rubio, ya que le parecían más órdenes que otra cosa. Y lo admitía, detestaba que le dijeran que debía hacer y qué no.

Luego de un par de horas dando vueltas, finalmente se avistó unas aguas cristalinas. A Lovino le brillaron los ojos, ya que nunca había estado allí y además, esa era la oportunidad para bañarse. El poder limpiarse el cuerpo completamente era un lujo y si podían hacerlo, era a base de latonas y nada más.

Vincent decidió que el mejor lugar para acampar sería a la sombra de un árbol, no muy alejado del agua. Ambos desmontaron y Lovino salió corriendo hacia la costa, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?! —le reclamó Vincent, pero lo único que recibió fueron las ropas del muchacho. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, éste ya estaba en el agua —. Sólo me das dolores de cabeza —se quejó y se dio media vuelta —. Al menos, usa tus calzoncillos —. Y ahí se dio cuenta que la ropa interior del muchacho estaba tirada sobre la tierra.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y por accidente, le dio un vistazo a Lovino. Vio más de lo que pudo imaginarse y enseguida se dio vuelta.

—¡No mires, imbécil! —exclamó Lovino al darse cuenta de la mirada del holandés.

—¡Como si quisiera hacerlo! —gritó a su vez —. Pero… Pero debo vigilarte, así que te aguantas —se excusó.

Lovino quiso protestar, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Tampoco le importaba demasiado, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Mientras tanto, Vincent trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa. Algún ruido fuera de lo normal, alguna sombra que no debía estar allí. ¡Algo! Pero en todo lo que podía pensar en lo mucho que había crecido Lovino y cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza, era un estúpido pensamiento.

—Va a ser una noche interesante —se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

A pedido del público, un poco de Holmano. Decidí subir hoy el capítulo, para poder dedicarme el fin de semana en "Meses después".

Si alguien quiere hablar, divertirse, decir estupideces y rolear [?], pueden agregarme al fb. Los links están en mi perfil.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Meterse al agua parecía una idea que tentaba cada vez más a Vincent. Claro, además de Lovino, era el hecho de que hacía bastante calor y no estaba seguro de cuándo sería la próxima vez que encontrarían un lugar así. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras que lo pensaba.

Estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber traído consigo su pipa. En realidad, con tanto apuro en salir, se había olvidado completamente de su preciado objeto. Se golpeó contra el tronco y miró hacia arriba. Por un momento, se olvidó de que debería estar vigilando la zona.

En otro momento, hubiera pasado horas y horas meditando mientras que fumaba. Eso sí que era vida. Relajarse, sin tener que estar cuidando a un muchacho tan quejón como lo era Lovino. Éste enseguida le hizo acordar de su obligación.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¿Por qué mierda no estás haciendo tu trabajo? —le reclamó Lovino a lo lejos.

—¡Ya, ya! —refunfuñó el rubio mientras que se acercaba a la orilla.

Si bien no era muy tarde, era el mejor lugar para acampar. Más allá, solamente habría matorrales y animales salvajes. Él no tendría ningún problema en subirse a un árbol, pero debía pensar en Lovino. Respiró profundamente, Tenía que tenerle muy en cuenta para cualquier decisión que tomara.

De repente, Vincent se quitó la ajustada camisa que llevaba y se remangó los pantalones para entrar al agua. Aunque preferiría sacárselo todo, no podía bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces? —El príncipe se movió unos cuantos metros y arqueó una de sus cejas. Ya le resultaba bastante complicado tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio, como para que éste se acercara tanto.

—¿Qué crees qué estoy haciendo? ¡Hace calor, idiota! —se quejó.

—¡Pues no te aproximes tanto, idiota! —le gritó Lovino mientras que lanzó un poco de agua a la cara. Se rió al darse cuenta de que el rubio no podía ver nada.

Una pésima movida por parte del muchacho podría considerarse. Vincent se aproximó hasta el muchacho y le agarró de las manos. Luego se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaban.

—No digas tonterías… —le susurró y después le soltó con tal fuerza, que el muchacho se cayó —. Supongo que es muy difícil para ti.

Salió del agua y fue a preparar la fogata. La noche, como todas, sería bastante fresca y por lo menos con algo debían calentarse para no estar tiritando. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo al que debía proteger, para que no se metiera en problemas.

Unos quince minutos después, Lovino se sentó a su lado. No sabía qué decirle después de ese encuentro tan abrupto. Estaba nervioso, por supuesto. Y con bastante hambre. No habían comido nada aún y él era de un apetito voraz. Quizás para su buena fortuna, Vincent ya se había adelantado y estaba asando un animal que cazó.

—Ya supuse que tendrías hambre… —Aclaró mientras que le arrancaba una de las patas —. No te hagas del delicado o te quedas sin cena —le explicó, a sabiendas de cómo solía ser con el asunto de la comida. Y no estaba dispuesto a soportar su capricho.

Lovino lo agarró de la mala gana. Aunque preferiría un plato caliente o algo preparado por Emma, el gruñido de su estómago le impedía quejarse. Respiró profundamente, hasta ése momento, no se había percatado de lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar.

Le dio un mordisco. Nunca había comido algo así, estaba más rico de lo que había pensado. Con tal de tener algo con llenarse, hubiera comido cualquier otra cosa. Comió como si nunca había visto comida. Lanzó el hueso por los alrededores y se recostó por uno de los árboles.

Se preguntaba si realmente a ese paso iban a llegar a la capital. Honestamente, era difícil llevarse bien con alguien con el carácter del hermano de Emma. Estaba seguro de que se iban a matar entre los dos antes de llegar al siguiente poblado.

Se levantó y le dio un vistazo al paisaje que les estaba rodeando. Ni siquiera se habían alejado demasiado de la casa y no reconocía el camino que habían tomado. Aún siquiera regresar por su cuenta, no podría hacerlo. Estaba jodido junto al rubio.

—No pienses demasiado —le recomendó enseguida éste. No era difícil darse cuenta en qué estaba pensando Lovino —. Esto es el que querías, ¿verdad? Sé hombre y no mires atrás.

Le dio algo de rabia aquella afirmación. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón. Aunque quisiera volver al confort de aquella estancia, no tenía sentido. Si quería encontrar a su familia no podía estar arrepintiéndose recién comenzado el viaje. Sacudió su cabeza, no lo iba a pensar más.

Repentinamente, un ruido hizo que ambos prestaran atención. Vincent empujó al muchacho hacia los arbustos, pues estaba seguro de que era el ruido de gente que estaba pasando por allí. Si bien podría tratarse de cualquiera, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los descubriera allí.

—¿Qué haces, cabeza de cepillo? —se quejó Lovino, al no comprender las acciones del hombre.

—¿Quieres que te atrapen o qué? —le replicó. Después de esto, el muchacho estuvo gruñendo pero sin decir nada más.

Menos mal que habían salido a tiempo de aquella casa. Era cuestión de horas antes de que los Caballeros Teutones aparecieran por allí. Agradecía el hecho de haber podido obligar a Lovino a subirse a su caballo de una vez por todas.

Agarró su arma, por si se trataran de ladrones.

—¡Qué fastidio! Seguro que ya está muerto… —dijo uno de los soldados.

—¡Ya sabes cómo es el señor Gilbert! —exclamó el otro —. Quiere verlo con sus propios ojos. Algún informante le dijo que todavía andaba por estos lares.

—¿No le basta con haber matado a los reyes con sus propias manos? —se quejó el primero —. ¡Es insaciable! —Como si le fastidiara completar con la misión.

Lovino escuchó bastante bien esa última parte y estuvo a punto de levantarse. Claro, si no fuera porque Vincent lo tiró contra el suelo y lo mantuvo allí por un rato, hasta que se calmara. ¡Ah, él mismo estaba a punto de perder los estribos! Pero uno de los dos debía ser el adulto, y ese rol le tocaba a él.

—Aunque no nos guste, debemos hacerlo. Aunque yo tampoco tengo mucha fe en esto —respondió el segundo. Sacó su larga espada, para guiarse un poco y cortar la maleza que pudiera estorbar —. Además, ¿cómo podríamos enfrentarlo? Su hermano es el Mariscal de la orden —replicó desolado.

Un tercero apareció, justo detrás de los dos. Aparentaba estar muy apurado y con noticias bastante urgentes. Después de tomar aire, se repuso y miró a los dos caballeros.

—¡Quiere que nos movilicemos al pueblo! —exclamó.

No era normal que los Caballeros intervinieran en la vida rutinaria de los pueblerinos. Sólo iban junto al alcalde para cerciorarse que las recaudaciones fueran cobradas de manera debida y que no hubiese disturbios. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto.

—¡¿Qué?! —se preguntaron esos dos, sorprendidos por las órdenes del comando general.

—Dicen que se esconde en alguna de las casas —comentó el recién llegado —. Tenemos que ir a hacer las revisiones que corresponden —. Dicho esto, les mostró el decreto en cuestión.

_Por la consiguiente orden, el Emperador exige que cada uno de los habitantes del Pueblo de las Colinas Escondidas habrá la puerta de sus respectivas casas a los Caballeros Teutones. En caso de haber resistencia, serán considerados traidores a la gran nación y sujetos a la pena de la privación de libertad o incluso a la muerte._

Ninguno de los dos tenía cómo protestar. Órdenes eran órdenes y debían acatarlas. Los tres tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de cómo todo iba a terminar.

Luego de diez minutos, Vincent decidió salir del escondite. Se aseguró de que no estuvieran cerca o por lo menos, que no les pudieran ver. Había sudado bastante por culpa de esos caballeros. Por un momento, pensó que iban a ser descubiertos.

—¡Ese fue el imbécil que mató a mis padres! —exclamó sumamente enojado Lovino, sin importarle nada más —¡Ya verá cuándo lo tenga frente a frente! —amenazó.

—¿Y qué podrías hacer tú contra el Emperador? No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, Lovino. Seremos un pequeño país, pero su ejército es el más grande del continente —explicó el rubio. No era un verdadero fanático del gobierno, pero tampoco le gustaba entremeterse.

Estaba colérico. Cerró el puño con fuerza. El sólo recordar esa maldita risa cuando lo había visto entrar a la fiesta, le irritaba como nunca había estado.

—¡No sé! No sé, no sé… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de la rabia que tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente pudiera seguir a alguien como ése hombre? Una persona que había orquestado el asesinato de sus padres y la miseria de él y de sus hermanos —¡Debo hacer algo! Yo, yo…

Enseguida sintió los dos brazos del rubio encima de él. Éste le obligó prácticamente a que se recostara por su pecho. No le gustaba hacer estas cosas, no era el Señor Sensibilidad precisamente. Sin embargo, hasta él pudo sentir lástima por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Lovino estaba realmente molesto y Vincent trataba de aplacarlo con un par de palmadas aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

—Descansemos esta noche —explicó —. Mañana tendremos un largo día…

* * *

Si hay alguien que lee esta historia, se agradece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**1- **He cambiado ligeramente el argumento y al segundo protagonista. Es muy probable que falte muchísimo tiempo para que Antonio aparezca, por lo que me pareció más adecuado poner a Holanda.

**2-** Como le había dicho a alguien, voy a convertir esta historia en una saga.

**3-** A partir de ahora, van a aparecer animales fantásticos.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

El resto de la noche, Lovino durmió al lado del rubio. Aunque éste había insistido que entrara dentro de la carpa, no pudo con la terquedad del muchacho. Al final, tuvo que aguantar que su protegido se durmiera sobre su hombro mientras que él hacía guardia.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas… —dijo Vincent, al ver lo plácido que dormía. Al menos, se adaptó enseguida en descansar a las afueras y no sobre una cama calidad como la que solían tener en su estancia.

A la mañana siguiente, dejó a Lovino apoyado contra el tronco, mientras que buscaba algunos frutos para desayunar. Había conseguido dormir por unas cuantas horas, las suficientes para soportar una jornada de viaje.

Al darse cuenta de que aquel seguía durmiendo y no había mucho tiempo para ello, el rubio decidió que era momento de que despertara. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente hasta la oreja izquierda de Lovino…

—¡Es hora de que despiertes, maldita sea! —le gritó con todo el enojo que había estado acumulando.

Lovino se levantó de inmediato, como si algo le hubiese picado. Miró por todas partes y luego vio que su acompañante estaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos. Después de la acalorada discusión que ello trajo, se dispusieron a comer en silencio.

Vincent estaba esperando impacientemente que el otro terminara de comer. Quería marcharse lo más pronto de allí, pues sabía que la fortuna no solía estar mucho tiempo a su lado. Sabía que ése no era el escondite perfecto y si no habían sido descubiertos la noche anterior, fue gracias a la poca luz.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de ésa manera? —se quejó el muchacho mientras trataba de darle un mordisco al fruto de mango que habían traído consigo.

—¿Y tú quieres apresurarte? ¡No tenemos todo el día! —le replicó éste —. ¡Ponte la condenada capucha de una vez! —Se la tiró sin avisarle al muchacho.

De repente, el rubio miró hacia el cielo. Vio una banda de pájaros que se dirigía hacia el norte. No se trataba de cualquier ave, sino de una especie de pinzones muy especiales, producto de la experimentación. Sus alas doradas como el sol, pero sus picos eran negros como la oscuridad. Pero lo que más preocupó al hombre, fue que eran conocidas por su excelente visión.

Se las llamaban _aurus, _justamente por el color que les caracterizaba. El gobierno solía emplearlas para asegurarse de que todo saliera tal y como se había planeado. Por supuesto, esto era un enorme detalle que preocupaba al encargado de la seguridad del muchacho.

—¡Vámonos antes de que nos descubran! —Vincent jaló al muchacho y lo obligó a montarse sobre su caballo. Acto seguido, se fueron a toda marcha de allí, siempre asegurándose de estar tras el resguardo que los árboles les estaban proveyendo.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Lovino no entendía por qué aquel estaba tan preocupado. ¡Si solamente se trataban de unas simples aves silvestres! Bueno, al menos se le parecían.

De repente, Vincent se detuvo. Observó otra vez el cielo y esta vez, estaba completamente vacío. No había rastro de las dichosas aves, por lo que se relajó por un rato. Después, miró a Lovino y lo reprendió severamente.

—No sé si no te enteras de la gravedad de todo este asunto… —Estaba bastante molesto —. No tenemos tiempo qué perder.

—¡Pues, al menos explícame la situación, idiota! —se quejó.

—En fin, continuemos. Tal vez, si seguimos esta ruta escondida, podremos llegar al pueblo alrededor del atardecer —. No estaba muy seguro de las probabilidades que ello sucediera, pero no le quedaba otra que creer en eso. De lo contrario, tendrían que acampar dentro del bosque y no era una idea que le atraía demasiado.

Lo único bueno de haber tomado aquel camino, fue que no tendrían que lidiar con el sol a cuestas. Podrían recorrer un buen trecho, sin tener que estar expuestos al intenso calor o la falta de brisa. A eso había que añadirle que eran muy pocos los ladrones que se atrevían a internarse dentro de aquella vasta vegetación.

Era difícil andar por allí, por lo que Vincent sacó el puñal que traía consigo atada a su pierna. Con la misma, se encargó de matar algunas serpientes y enredaderas que se proponían hacerle el camino demasiado difícil.

Lovino se mantenía a una buena distancia prudencial. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras del día anterior acerca de sus padres y sobre el responsable de sus asesinatos. Estaba realmente molesto y no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores.

Además, todavía no se había despertado del todo. Preferiría continuar durmiendo antes que estar entre toda esa peligrosa vegetación. Sin embargo, mientras continuaba quejándose dentro de su cabeza, escuchó un rugido y no dudó un segundo en pegarse a Vincent.

—¡Maldito, no vayas tan rápido! —exclamó entregado completamente al miedo. Nunca había escuchado ese sonido antes, pero ciertamente sabía que no podría tratarse de algo bueno.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Vincent suspiró para no tener que perder la calma. Estaba pensando en cómo iban a entrar al pueblo sin lucir demasiado sospechosos.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado eso? —Lovino estaba temeroso y no quería ser comido por nada de nada.

—No le des importancia. Seguro que estaba comiendo… —Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se calmara. Sin embargo, lejos de conseguir eso, Lovino chilló.

—¡Chigi! —gritó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

El rubio se volteó. Pensó que algo o alguien había atacado a Lovino por sorpresa. Pero no. Todo lo que había ocurrido fue que el rulo del muchacho se había enredado y no podía sacarlo de la bendita rama. Por supuesto, todo esto estresaba mucho más al rubio.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —se quejó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia Lovino para ayudarle con el problema en cuestión.

—¡Chigi! —siguió gritando y forcejeando.

El rubio trató de sacarle el pelo que se le había enredado, pero no era fácil. Y a eso había que agregarle que el muchacho estaba algo raro, se mordió los labios y se agarraba firmemente de sus pantalones.

Después de unos breves instantes, Vincent consiguió sacarlo del desastre. Lovino no lucía para nada bien y ciertamente estaba muy sonrojado. Estaba respirando agitadamente, tal vez había sido más serio de lo que aquel había creído.

—¿Quieres descansar? De todas maneras, tengo que pensar en algunas cosas —explicó el rubio.

El muchacho no podía hablar, se limitó a asentir. El rubio le miró por un buen rato, en verdad no conseguía comprender en lo más mínimo a ese chico.

Mientras que el muchacho se limpiaba el rostro, Vincent estaba contemplando lo que iban a hacer en el pueblo. El hecho de que hubiese un escuadrón de los Caballeros Teutones haciendo revisiones era algo que empeoraba la situación. ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió ir un día o dos más tarde?

Tampoco podían rodear el pueblo. Sí o sí debían pasar por allí. Miró sus armas, eran más que suficientes. Si tuviera que hacer algún movimiento, estaba más que asegurado. Además que tenía otro as bajo la manga Uno tan obvio que solamente otros criadores podrían darse cuenta.

En fin, simplemente tendrían que entrar al pueblo como si nada, como si Lovino fuera alguien más. No había otra manera, concluyó.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el rubio al ponerse de pie. Todavía les quedaba una larga jornada de viaje antes de llegar al pueblo en cuestión.

Luego de estar horas y horas dando vueltas por la espesa vegetación, se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a su objetivo. El ruido y el bullicio provenientes del Pueblo entre las Colinas Escondidas era cada vez más fuerte. Por supuesto, eso desconcertó a Lovino.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso? —indagó. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban marchando de manera pacífica dentro de ese lugar. Esos gritos le causaban bastante pavor y no quería entrar.

—Vamos —. Vincent no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero no les quedaba otra que pasar la noche en ese sitio. Se esforzó para mantener la compostura y no alarmar al ya ansioso chico.

Al dar un par de pasos dentro del pueblo, vieron cómo el escuadrón de los Caballeros Teutones estaba realizando las cosas. Había violencia, algunas casas estaban siendo saqueadas por completo y no había ningún respeto por sus habitantes.

Al centro, había una especie de jaula donde los que se encontraban los que habían puesto resistencia. La gran mayoría eran hombres que simplemente estaban tratando de proteger a su familia de los abusos que los Caballeros Teutones estaban cometiendo.

Si bien indignó bastante a Lovino y estuvo a punto de bajarse del caballo, para mandarlos todos al mismo demonio, Vincent le tuvo que atajar nuevamente. Comprendía exactamente su sensación, pues él también quería hacer algo al respecto. Estuvo por un momento analizando la situación, pero decidió que todo lo que podían hacer era buscar una dichosa posada.

—No digas nada o eres hombre muerto —le comentó el rubio.

A pesar de eso, constantemente vigilaba a su protegido. Lovino estaba a punto de perder la paciencia allí mismo, a punto de gritar a todos los vientos lo injusto de lo que estaba viendo enfrente de él.

¿Tan sedientos de sangre eran esos hombres? ¿Cómo era posible qué alguien, un gobernante que se suponía que debía proteger a su gente, pudiera autorizar tal atrocidad? En ese mismo instante, volvió a retroceder a la escena en que su padre era asesinado frente a sus propios ojos. Se sentía completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada más que observar.

En ese mismo instante, fueron parados por un par de soldados.

—Sácate la capucha —le ordenó el primero.

Vincent tuvo que intervenir antes de que a Lovino se le ocurriera decir o comentar algo realmente estúpido. Sabía que estaba enojado con todo lo que estaba viendo y una palabra en falso, estaban liquidados. El rubio se paró delante de esos dos hombres, a modo de explicarle la situación.

—Tiene una enfermedad contagiosa. A menos que se quieran arriesgar, lo mejor es que nos dejen pasar —. Su mano izquierda ya estaba tomando la vaina de su espada, por si la necesitara.

—Pasen, entonces —replicó el segundo. Si bien la orden era de revisar a todos los que pasaran por allí, no podían correr con el riesgo de que alguien plantara una enfermedad. De mala gana, dejaron a esos dos, sin perderles la vista.

—Idiotas… —murmuró Lovino por lo bajo.

Lamentablemente, aquello fue escuchado por el segundo soldado.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Se volvió a aproximar al encapuchado. No estaba realmente convencido de la excusa de aquel.

—¡Lo siento! —Volvió a entrometerse el rubio —. Su enfermedad hace que diga tonterías. Es un poco estúpido, —hizo énfasis en esta última palabra —, espero que sepan comprender.

Justo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Lovino se enervó.

—¡¿Ahora soy un maldito portador de una enfermedad?! —se quejó.

—Si te ven, te capturan. ¿Acaso no ves los malditos carteles? —le señaló las paredes de algunas tabernas.

Estaba lleno de "Se busca" y todos tenían su imagen. Lovino se sintió invadido por todas esas sensaciones.

—Cuando lleguemos a la maldita posada, ya te enterarás —le amenazó Vincent. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente imprudente?

Al llegar al mencionado lugar, no era precisamente algo de lujo. Sin embargo, era el escondite perfecto que necesitaba Vincent por el resto de la noche. Ambos se bajaron de los caballos y el más alto golpeó la puerta. Tras indicar una contraseña, el dueño de aquel lugar les dejó pasar mientras sus empleados llevaban a los animales a la caballeriza.

—¿Así que te has metido en serios problemas esta vez, eh? —le preguntó el oriental tras escuchar la historia de Vincent —. Ah, me causas dolores de cabeza, aru…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

El asiático miró por un buen rato al rubio y después, a su acompañante. A pesar de que le parecía conocido, no sabía de dónde. Sin embargo, por la apariencia que ambos tenían, le era claro que estaban en problemas y que Vincent había recurrido a él como vía de escape.

—Sí, nos hemos metidos en un buen embrollo —respondió finalmente el hombre de la cicatriz —. No puedo darte muchos detalles. Simplemente necesitamos quedarnos aquí hasta que ese escuadrón de patéticos se vaya de aquí —comentó.

—¿Es tu nuevo amante, aru? —preguntó sin importarle demasiado qué tan mal sonaba eso.

—¡Ya quisiera eso! —exclamó Lovino bastante molesto al pensar en tal locura.

—No, no lo es —Después, se dio media vuelta y le agarró de la mano al muchacho con tal fuerza que comenzó a lastimarle un poco —. Sería todo un privilegio para ti, si pusiera mis ojos encima de ti.

—Pues para ser sincero, parece que lo son aru —volvió a comentar éste.

Tanto Vincent como Lovino le dieron una mirada de odio al dueño de casa.

—¡No! —exclamaron a la par.

—Mi error, aru. Entonces, ¿quién es él? Parece que es importante para ti, aru —opinó Yao. Francamente, no entendía por qué se ponía tan enojado por aquella equivocación.

Mientras que esperaba a que le respondiera, se recostó sobre su funda y observó a ese par tan… Especial. Era evidente que no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero aun así Vincent parecía decidido cuidar a ese muchacho de ojos color miel.

—Sólo… Sólo es alguien a quién debo cuidar y ya. ¡Nada más! —aclaró con firmeza el hermano mayor de Emma —. De todas maneras, ¿crees qué podemos darnos un escondite? —Volvió a preguntar acelerado.

Sin embargo, Yao no estaba tan apurado como los recién llegados. Es más, sentía todavía más curiosidad. Tenía la impresión que aquel muchacho del rulo sobresaliente y malhumorado era alguien realmente importante, pero sobre quien Vincent no quería hablar demasiado.

—Pues, supongo que una habitación te bastaría, aru… —

—Un escondite —le corrigió el rubio. Tenía una ligera sensación de saber hacía donde quería ir el asiático.

—Dime qué traes contigo primero, aru. No voy arriesgar mi pellejo por una tontería, aru —comentó éste.

Después de meditarlo un rato y de darse cuenta de que Lovino se estaba durmiendo encima de su hombro, Vincent decidió contarle la verdad. No le contó obviamente cómo el muchacho había llegado a su vida, pues no creyó que fuera necesario. Simplemente le reveló que era el antiguo príncipe heredero y que estaban viajando hacia la capital del país.

De vez en cuando, Lovino le interrumpía con alguna acotación o corrección. Y luego de media hora, finalmente Vincent pudo concluir. Por supuesto, le lanzó una mirada de furia al muchacho por no permitirle terminar antes.

—¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando, imbécil! —le reprochó éste.

—¡Pues cuenta las cosas bien, no como se da la reverenda gana! —le replicó de inmediato Lovino.

—¡No se peleen en mi casa, aru! —exclamó el dueño del lugar para mantener un poco de calma y para que no llamaran demasiado la atención —. Supongo que sería un gran problema que los Caballeros encuentren a Lovino aquí, aru —Se tocó el mentón mientras que los otros dos le miraban con mucha atención —. Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto donde podrían quedarse.

Se levantó y les indicó que le siguieran. Lovino se mantenía siempre atrás del rubio, pues no sabía qué esperarse de aquel. Para ser sincero, no quería confiarse demasiado en ese asiático. ¿Y si revelara su secreto? ¿Y si les avisara a esos malditos soldados? ¡Estaban acabados!

Se detuvo frente a una enorme cortina. La abrió y les dio la impresión de que el hombre no sabía por donde llevarles, ya que solamente veían una pared. De repente, Yao empujó hacia un lado y se dejó entrever una habitación escondida. Era algo reducida pero al menos tenían un lugar donde quedarse.

—Es a prueba de sonido, aru. Pueden hacer escándalo y nadie lo sabrá, aru —explicó orgullosamente éste.

—Gracias. Es algo que cierta persona necesita —respondió el rubio y de inmediato miró al muchacho.

—¡Yo no soy el maldito ruidoso! ¡Tú me exasperas demasiado! —exclamó Lovino, quien inconscientemente le dio la razón a su compañero de travesía.

Mientras que el rubio bajaba el equipaje, Lovino se acostó sobre la estrecha cama. Apenas podía ser considerada una cama, pero al menos era relativamente cómoda y no había insectos revoloteando por todas partes. Por supuesto, sabía que esto era simplemente temporal, hasta que ese escuadrón se marchara de allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, se percató que Vincent no estaba por allí. ¿Lo dejó solo? No obstante, enseguida miró hacia el piso y allí lo encontró, usando una de las bolsas como almohada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí? —indagó mientras veía al europeo.

—¿Qué rayos crees qué estoy haciendo? Trato de dormir, pero parece que tú no quieres —contestó Vincent, un tanto fastidiado.

No parecía estar demasiado cómodo, el piso era frío y estaba un poco sucio. Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir de ello.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la funda? Es un poco más cómoda, idiota… —explicó Lovino. Para ser completamente honesto, se sentía un poco mal tener que hacerle pasar por todos esos líos y que constantemente le estuviera salvando o cuidando. Así que tal vez podría devolverle el favor.

—¿Y dormir contigo? ¡No, gracias! —comentó éste, a pesar de que la idea le atraía un poco. Sin embargo, no quería admitir que le había agradado un poco la propuesta del muchacho.

—Como quieras… —Se dio media vuelta y de inmediato sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

—Sólo… Sólo por esta noche —Vincent también le dio la espalda.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, pudieron oír que algunos soldados habían entrado a la casa del asiático. Vincent se sentó de inmediato e intentó descifrar de qué estaban hablando. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oído por la misma.

—Tenemos una orden del Emperador para hacer una revisión de su casa —comentó uno de los guardias.

—¡Soy extranjero, aru! ¿Por qué ayudaría a esos pillos, aru? —preguntó Yao. No estaba precisamente preocupado por sus huéspedes pues estaba seguro de que no los encontrarían. Bueno, no tan fácilmente. Lo que en verdad buscaba proteger era su exótica mercadería, ya que esos soldados solían ser bastante brutos.

—Si se resiste, tendrá que ser arrestado —amenazó el segundo.

Yao terminó accediendo de mala gana. Todo el tiempo estuvo sentado sobre una enorme caja en tanto observaba al escuadrón husmear por todas sus pertenencias. En verdad, le parecía hasta atroz lo que estaban llevando a cabo. Respiró profundamente, mientras que deseaba que terminara pronto.

Por su lado, el rubio volvió a la cama. No podía dormir, por supuesto. Cada tanto, miraba hacia la aparente puerta. Aunque no tenía miedo, nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Vio la sombra de un soldado que se aproximaba y que luego se retiraba. En ningún momento, el rubio soltó su arma.

—¡Iván sabrá de esto, aru! —exclamó el asiático mientras que miraba cómo hacían la incautación.

—Señor, quédese tranquilo. Solamente necesito que usted colabore y nada más. De todas maneras, ya estamos terminando —comentó el líder del escuadrón quien anotaba con todo lo que se encontraba.

—¡Pues apúrense, aru! —Se quejó.

A pesar de que estaba luchando para no quedarse dormido, Vincent terminó por cerrar los ojos. El cansancio le estaba matando y aunque estaba esforzándose para no dormir, era una lucha que no podía ganar. Todo lo quedaba era rogar por que la situación mejorara para la mañana.

Horas más tarde, Vincent abrió con mucha delicadeza la puerta. Todo estaba hecho un verdadero desastre y no había señales aparentes del dueño de casa. Enseguida se percató de lo que los soldados estaban buscando. Había sido casi un milagro que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Lovino caminó detrás de él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Tengo hambre… —se quejó, pero su compañero de travesías no lo oyó. Éste estaba más pendiente de saber qué había ocurrido luego de haberse quedado dormido.

—Ha sido un verdadero caos, aru… —comentó de repente una voz muy agotada. Yao salió de su dormitorio, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza —. No sabía que eran tan violentos, aru —Apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño después de aquel desastre.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de inmediato el mayor de los dos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Se llevaron toda mi mercadería, aru —respondió con cierta tristeza —. Esos malditos…

Vincent volvió a darle otro vistazo al lugar. Definitivamente habían destrozado todo a su paso, como si estuvieran furiosos o algo por el estilo. Era evidente que estaban buscando de manera exhaustiva a Lovino y no les importaba demasiado tener que hacer sufrir al resto de la población, con tal de hallarlo.

—Siento escuchar eso —respondió el rubio mientras que analizaba la situación.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer, aru? ¿Quieren té? —les ofreció a sus dos huéspedes. Aunque en verdad lamentaba el saqueo del que había sido víctima, no podía hacer nada más. Al menos, al corto plazo. Ya encontraría alguna forma de que se le devolviera todo lo que se le había quitado.

Después de desayunar, el rubio decidió que era hora de partir. Estuvieran aquellos soldados o no, no podían quedarse en aquel pueblo. No podía dejar que el asiático continuara metiéndose en problemas por culpa de ambos.

—Yao, hay algo que necesito que me digas antes de partir —explicó el hombre. Aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran mínimas, esperaba que aquel tuviese alguna información, por más que pequeña que fuera —. ¿Sabes si Antonio está en realidad en la capital?

Aunque tomó por sorpresa al dueño de casa, de inmediato supo el porqué de aquella pregunta. Es más, le extrañaba que aquello no fuera una de las primeras cosas que le dijera. Tras meditarlo por un buen rato, respondió.

—No tengo idea, aru. Aunque podrías preguntarle a Yong Soo, aru —explicó éste. Luego le dio una especie de mapa —. Sólo dile qué vienes de mi parte, aru.

Después de observar el mapa por un buen rato, el rubio se lo guardó de inmediato.

—Gracias. Ahora debemos marcharnos —dijo éste y arrastró a su joven compañero de viajes.

Claro, esto no puso muy contento a Lovino, quien prefería quedarse bajo techo y sin tener que estar cabalgado bajo la luz aquel sol de verano. Protestó y protestó, pero no fue escuchado en lo más mínimo. Se subió de malas ganas a su caballo y se despidieron de Yao.

—Voy a llamar a esos soldados si es lo que quieres —amenazó Vincent al darse cuenta de la mala actitud de su compañero de aventuras.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Ya me comporto, imbécil! —aseguró completamente asustado, ya que creía más que capaz a aquel de hacerlo.

El rubio volvió a sacar el pergamino que le había entregado el comerciante.

—Tendremos que tomar un atajo, supongo… —suspiró.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

En otro lugar, en donde nadie podría sospechar que se hallaba, se encontraba Emma. Las cosas habían ido en picada desde que había sido capturada por aquel escuadrón de Caballeros y no parecía que eso cambiaría en futuro próximo.

La habían obligado a entrar a un calabozo, en lo más recóndito de una prisión. Estaba cubierta de heridas, moretones, raspones y arañazos. Su ropa tampoco había tenido mucha suerte, apenas conseguía cubrirle lo justo y necesario. Lucía espantosa, pero eso no era suficiente como para doblegar su espíritu.

Aunque había tenido que atravesar por entrevistas que le habían parecido que nunca iban a terminar, todavía se rehusaba a hablar acerca del paradero de Lovino y su hermano mayor. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin decir nada al respecto.

Y sólo podía pensar en ellos. Rogaba que estuvieran a salvo, que no les hubieran capturado por ahí. Ésa era su verdadera preocupación, que no pudiesen cumplir con los deseos del muchacho. En verdad, deseaba de todo corazón que pudieran hallar a Antonio, de un modo u otro.

De repente, un hombre apareció. Era moreno y tenía el cabello trenzado. Emma se mantuvo sentada en la esquina, pues creyó que se trataba de otro interrogador. Miró hacia la pared, para no tener que hacer contacto visual con él.

Aquel se acercó a la muchacha y se agachó. Emma temió que le obligara a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero en cuanto el recién llegado se sacó el sombrero, se percató de quién era.

—¡Vaya, Emma! —exclamó éste —. ¡No sabes cómo te hemos buscado! —comentó sorprendido, pero contento.

La rubia no podía creer a quién estaba viendo. De hecho, pensó que estaba soñando. Luego de pinchar al otro para asegurarse de que era en verdad la persona quién creía que era, se puso a llorar y le abrazó con fuerza. Era su prometido, al único que le había contado acerca de Lovino, fuera de su familia.

—¡No puedo…! ¿Cómo has hecho para…? —Estaba tan asombrada que no podía pronunciar las palabras concretas. La emoción era demasiado para ella.

—Oye, te dije que iba a protegerte como sea. Ay, mi dulce Emma —le acarició suavemente el rostro —. Te intentaremos rescatar pronto —se lo prometió —. Resiste un poco más —se levantó antes de que algún guardia se diera cuenta.

—¿Sabes algo de mi hermano y Lovino? —le preguntó con curiosidad, antes de que se marchara.

El moreno suspiró y le miró directamente a los ojos de la chica.

—Sabemos que han salido del pueblo de Entre las Colinas —comentó —. Esperamos que lleguen a la cabaña de… —Se calló al ver una sombra —. Te lo diré todo, pronto —Se puso de nuevo el sombrero —. Te amo, querida.

Emma se quedó contenta. Al menos, había conseguido ver una cara familiar luego de esos horripilantes días. Sonrió, mientras que aguardaba a que alguien le trajera la comida.

—Sí, pronto… —se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Lovino no estaba precisamente entusiasmado con viajar por aquel lugar con Vincent. Sí, sí, esto lo estaban haciendo por su culpa pero la verdad era que nunca había creído que tendría que andar por esos lares, sin descansar apenas.

Recién habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salieron de aquel pueblo, pero ya estaba muerto. No había dicho nada al respecto hasta el momento porque el rubio parecía muy concentrado. De vez en cuando se detenía en el camino por el que transitaban y miraba a lo lejos.

Finalmente, Lovino no soportó más el silencio.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás mirando?! —se quejó mientras continuaba montado sobre su yegua. Estaba realmente fastidiado al no comprender cuáles eran los planes de su compañero.

El rubio le regaló una mirada mortal. Encima que tenía que hacer algunos cálculos y buscar la entrada del atajo, debía lidiar con sus malditas quejas. Lo único bueno era que al menos, se había contenido. De inmediato, se dio media vuelta para continuar leyendo el pergamino que le había dado el asiático.

Contaba algunos pasos e intentaba observar la dirección del viento. Mordió el palillo que llevaba en la boca y regresó junto al muchacho, quien seguía esperando por una respuesta.

—Unos kilómetros más… —Esto se decía más a sí mismo que a Lovino.

—¡No me has respondido, maldita sea! —se quejó éste, perplejo por como el otro le ignoraba.

El otro respiró profundamente y miró al muchacho.

—Idiota, estoy buscando cómo entrar al maldito atajo. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo —le reprendió y tomó las riendas de su caballo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y emprendió la marcha.

El calor no estaba ayudando mucho a que el viaje fuera placentero. Es más, parecía que sólo irritaba todavía más a los dos. Tuvieron que detenerse a la sombra de unos árboles, mientras que saboreaban el agua que habían conseguido recoger de aquel lago.

—Rayos, ¿será que me habrá escrito las indicaciones correctas? —Se rascó la nuca a la vez que inspeccionaba el lugar.

Estaba seguro de que había leído adecuadamente todo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran llegar a ese lugar desolado, sin que hubiera un alma rondando por allí?

—¿Qué? —Lovino se dio cuenta de la preocupación del otro. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se fue tras de él. Esperaba, deseaba con todo el corazón que lo que había dicho, fuera una especie de broma retorcida de su parte —¡Idiota, espero que eso haya sido una broma de mal gusto de tu parte! —reclamó.

Estaban a la entrada de un enorme bosque. Cualquiera pensaría que la razón por la cual el muchacho se preocupaba, era por los animales salvajes o porque Vincent no sabía en dónde se encontraban. Sin embargo, inclusive alguien como Lovino, conocía los rumores acerca de aquel bosque espeso.

No era uno normal, por la semejante reputación que tenía. Se decía que, al llegar la noche, los árboles sonreían de manera maliciosa y agarraban a los desprevenidos que se acostaban por ellos.

Claro, si tenían la suerte de poder atravesar por la vegetación que se formaba. Las lianas solían agarrar a los viajeros con tal fuerza que dejaban marcas profundas por donde fuera que les tomara. Hasta se decía, que hubo exploradores que desaparecieron de ésa manera.

Por supuesto, esto ocurría en las profundidades de la vegetación. Requería de ser muy valiente, como para intentar siquiera atravesarlo. Y esto era algo que Lovino quería evitar a toda costa. Estaba listo hasta para suplicar al rubio para no tener qué hacerlo.

Éste acarició la corteza del tronco de uno de los árboles. De acuerdo a una de las indicaciones, debía encontrar uno que escondiera el siguiente pergamino. Pero con tantos a la vista, le parecía imposible. Respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar en cómo podía hallarlo.

—¡Maldito, imbécil! ¡Contéstame! —le exigió Lovino.

El rubio se detuvo y se acercó al muchacho. Estaba enfadado y había perdido la paciencia. Lovino dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo asustado.

Vincent se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran. Esto asustó al muchacho, pues nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Ciertamente, había logrado irritarle lo suficiente.

—La próxima vez que hables y sea para quejarte, juro que voy a darte una verdadera razón para eso —le amenazó con esos intensos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

Lovino realmente se asustó y se mantuvo callado. Nunca en su vida, lo había visto tan enojado con él. De inmediato, se alejó y se sentó sobre el césped, esperando que el otro terminara de hacer su inspección.

Luego vio una extraña flecha por el tronco de uno de los árboles. Apenas se podía ver, pero estaba completamente seguro de que era eso. Ahora tenía miedo de hablar, pues no sabía de lo que era el otro capaz de hacer. No obstante, tampoco podía dejarlo pasar.

Después de pensarlo, decidió decírselo. Aunque eso supusiera un riesgo. Le jaló de la camisa, tímidamente. Vincent sólo le miró, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse por no encontrar una bendita señal. Hasta estaba considerando que Yao le había hecho una jugarreta.

—Hay una maldita flecha por aquel árbol —le mostró algo parecía una especie de señal, de un color verde musgo.

Aunque desconfiaba un poco, el hombre fue a echarle un vistazo. Apenas tocó la corteza y se abrió, mostrando lo que había en el interior del árbol. Allí, en el fondo, un pergamino estaba recostado por una de las esquinas. Con dificultad, el hombre consiguió sacarlo. Por supuesto, sin antes quejarse de ello.

—¿Por qué demonios lo esconden tanto? —Le sacó algunas hojas y bichos que rodeaban al pergamino y lo abrió —. Espero que esta vez me diga en dónde carajo está su cabaña o lo que sea.

Lovino se mantuvo en su lugar. Le había dado tal escarmiento que no era capaz de decir algo al respecto. Y aunque intentaba pretender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el rubio estuviera haciendo o leyendo, estaba muy pendiente de él.

Pudo notar de inmediato que estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Como si no quisiera creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Maldito Yao… —se quejó y luego se recostó por un árbol cualquiera. Lucía exhausto, cansado.

El muchacho le ofreció agua. En realidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que intentó mostrarse lo más normal posible, siempre evitando demostrar que estaba preocupado por él.

—¿Qué rayos dice en esa jodida hoja? —le preguntó el muchacho, impaciente. De verdad, quería saber qué era lo que le había molestado tanto como para ponerse de esa manera.

Después de pensarlo un rato, el rubio miró directamente a Lovino. Vincent decidió decírselo directamente, pero de manera mucho más calmada. Temía un poco por la reacción de aquel, mas no podía ocultárselo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se lo explicó.

—Tenemos que internarnos en el bosque. En lo más profundo… —comentó éste —. Se supone que allí lo encontraremos pero no sé si valdrá la pena —opinó mientras que se acariciaba la barbilla.

—Bueno… —Claro que quería evitar entrar a ese lugar, ya que le daba miedo. Sin embargo, si era necesario para su búsqueda, entonces… —. Vamos, idiota —Se levantó determinado.

El otro estaba bastante asombrado por su actitud. Esperaba que se quejara más o incluso que intentara convencerlo de lo contrario. Sonrió, parecía que había cambiado un poco de mentalidad. De hecho, le preocupaba tener que buscar otra vía por culpa de él.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó desafiante, para asegurarse de que eso era lo que deseaba. No quería que se arrepintiera a la mitad del camino, cuando ya no podían dar vuelta atrás.

—¡No soy tan gallina, idiota! —exclamó seguro de sí mismo, ofendido por la pregunta.

Luego de prepararse para entrar, ambos intercambiaron miradas. Vincent tenía sus armas bien al alcance por si acaso, mientras que Lovino estaba más que determinado a atravesarlo. Sí, si ése era el precio que debía pagar para continuar descubriendo partes de su pasado, entonces lo haría.

Lo que ambos desconocían era que en dicha cabaña se iban a llevar más que una grata sorpresa…

* * *

Era Cuba el que intervino. Me gusta la pareja que hace con Bélgica :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Poción

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Antes de entrar al dichoso bosque, habían decidido que debían dejar a los caballos a un lado. A los pobres animales les resultaría demasiado difícil entrar allí y mucho menos, poder marchar a través de la vegetación.

—Espero que no nos lo roben —comentó el rubio de ojos verdes mientras que tomaba un par de morrales llenos de provisiones. No guardaba mucha esperanza al respecto, pero sabía que sin ellos no podrían continuar el recorrido por el país.

Lovino no estaba muy feliz de tener que caminar por la espesura, ya que no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tendría que ir a pie hasta que finalmente alcanzaran la cabaña. Si es que la encontraban, eso era.

—¿De verdad no podemos llevarlos, imbécil? —preguntó mientras que se daba la vuelta para ver a los equinos, que se hallaba de la mar felices por poder pastar y descansar tranquilamente.

—A menos que se te ocurra alguna manera de que esos dos —señaló a los dos animales —puedan entrar allí —indicó el bosque estaba justo enfrente de ellos —, entonces te jodes y te aguantas. Un poco de ejercicio no te vendría mal, haragán —le regañó y sin perder más tiempo, ingresó a la espesa vegetación, que parecía que ya les estaba esperando.

Lovino quiso quejarse, pero sabía que no tenía otro remedio más que ir detrás de Vincent. Le quería demostrar a éste que podía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar por aquel lugar del que se decía que estaba maldito. Debía atravesarlo, le pesara lo que le pesara. Así que tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espérame, maldito bastardo! —exclamó Lovino al darse cuenta de que el otro ya estaba a una distancia considerable de él y no quería perderle vista.

Mientras que caminaban entre la tupida maleza que les acechaba a cada paso, Vincent no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo le duraría a Lovino ese subidón de coraje. No le tenía precisamente mucha fe, pues el muchacho era de rendirse muy fácilmente ante la primera dificultad que se le presentara.

Lovino estaba atento a todos los sonidos que conseguía escuchar, hasta llegar a un momento en el que simplemente se detuvo y miró por todas partes, para intentar descifrar de dónde provenían. Le causaban bastante curiosidad y también miedo, porque no sabía qué clase de animales podrían estar merodeando por allí.

—Demonios, menudo lugar en dónde estamos —comentó éste, mientras que buscaba alguna señal de vida, alguna forma que pudiera identificar. Sin embargo, continuaron los gruñidos y el ululeo sin que los que realizaban dichos sonidos se presentaran.

—Continúa caminando o te dejo atrás —le amenazó el rubio. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder, como para que el príncipe destronado estuviera contemplando su alrededor. Se suponía que estaban un viaje de exploración, no en un tonto paseo. Definitivamente, éste sitio no era un buen lugar para relajarse.

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, Lovino se apresuró a seguirle. Aunque todavía quería saber qué clase de criaturas los estaban siguiendo, no quería perder el rastro del holandés. Se apuró tanto que terminó golpeándose el rostro contra la fornida espalda del mayor, de tal manera que parecía que el muchacho de ojos color café le estuviera abrazando.

No se había percatado hasta ése momento, la calidez del otro o lo bien que sentía cuando se aferraba a él. De hecho, desprendía una seguridad que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Pudo haberse quedado de ésa manera por un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Vincent simplemente se limitó a suspirar y a seguir marchando.

—¡No fue un jodido abrazo! —aclaró enseguida Lovino, mientras que secaba el rostro, ya que el rubio estaba cubierto en sudor —. Y podrías ser un poco más higiénico, maldita asqueroso —se quejó.

—Te voy a estampar mi puño contra tu boca, si vuelves a decir semejante tontería —Puso sus ojos en blanco y trató de olvidar lo que aquel había dicho. No era su culpa de estar sudado y Lovino no estaba tan limpio como él pensaba.

El muchacho abrió la boca pero decidió callarse, ya que la perspectiva de tener la mano del holandés dentro de la misma no era una imagen muy agradable. Todo lo que hizo fue seguirle, mientras que refunfuñaba por lo bajo y pensaba en lo horrible que debía ser vivir en ese bosque. ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir poner una cabaña en medio de un bosque maldito?

Después de haber deambulado unas tres horas, Vincent decidió hacer una parada. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a su acompañante y se dio cuenta que no iba a poder dar un paso más. Como no podía abandonar las provisiones allí para subirlo a sus espaldas, como le andaba pidiendo desde hacía unos veinte minutos, entonces buscó el mejor lugar donde descansar.

—Quieres matarme con tanta caminata, ¿no es así, maldito imbécil? —le reclamó Lovino en medio de jadeos. Éste se detuvo y se sostuvo por uno de los árboles de los alrededores. No podía dar un paso más, porque estaba seguro de que iba a caerse derrotado ahí mismo y la idea de que le entren hormigas y quién sabe qué más bichos andaban por ahí, no le gustaba para nada.

—Tú no conoces lo qué es "ser paciente", por lo visto —comentó irritado el rubio. No obstante, continuó buscando un paraje dónde podrían descansar. Pero, por más que revisaba el terreno, todo estaba lleno de insectos maliciosos. Respiró profundamente, sabía que solamente había una solución para ello.

En realidad, no había querido llegar a usar esa opción. Por lo menos, hasta que estuvieran bien adentrados en aquel laberinto de hojas. Había tenido la pequeñísima esperanza de que hallarían un lugar desierto, sin esas molestas bestias en miniatura. Sin embargo, al ver a su acompañante que estaba a punto de desfallecer por culpa del cansancio.

De algún modo, encontró cómo quitar la poción sin tener que poner el morral sobre el césped. Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro, pues le había costado bastante dinero y no quería desperdiciarla. Antes de llegar a tirarla sobre el césped y el montón de vegetación circundante, decidió darle una advertencia al otro.

—Aléjate un poco, esto va a apestar por un buen rato —le recomendó mientras que se cubrió la boca. Si bien no le agrava el jodido olor, estaba más acostumbrado al mismo que a Lovino. Ya lo había utilizado en otros viajes que había emprendido, así que quizás le sería más fácil tolerarlo que el otro.

Recién en este momento, cuando el otro se disponía a esparcir la dichosa poción por la tierra que apenas se podía ver, se había dado cuenta de que llevaba varias botellitas cuyo contenido desconocía. No sabía si era por falta de interés o por el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo, los morrales habían sido cargados por los caballos.

—Espera un maldito segundo. ¿Qué carajos es eso? ¿Y de dónde mierda has sacado eso? —le preguntó intrigado a la vez que señalaba el recipiente. ¿Cómo era posible que ya llevaran cierto tiempo de viaje y no se hubiera percatado que llevasen esas botellas de forma curiosa y de contenido todavía más particular? Antes de que el otro se atreviera a derramarlo, creyó que por lo menos, le debería explicar qué era eso.

Vincent suspiró y se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—Es una poción para despejar el maldito terreno y para que ninguna criatura se atreva a acercarse a nosotros mientras que descasamos. Y para tu segunda pregunta, —Vincent rogó en su mente el tener un poco más de paciencia para soportar a Lovino —, se lo compré a Yao. Traje varios y de distintos usos, por si no lo necesitáramos. ¿Contento? —indagó fastidiado, esperando que aquello hubiera suficiente para responder sus inquietudes.

Tenía más preguntas para hacerle, pero temía por seguridad. Así que simplemente asintió y se alejó como el otro le había indicado. Trató de mantener una distancia prudencial, la suficiente para ver qué era lo que ocurría cuando derramara el líquido en cuestión. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, su curiosidad lo superaba. Se puso detrás de un árbol y tanto su rulo como sus dos enormes ojos sobresalían.

Una vez que Vincent se aseguró de que el otro estuviese bien lejos, decidió que era el momento de continuar lo que Lovino había interrumpido. Sacó el corcho de la botella y luego la derramó a su alrededor. Intentó que el líquido cubriera la mayor cantidad de espacio posible así que se iba moviendo de a poco.

—Huele cómo si hubiera mil muertos descomponiéndose, rayos —se quejó Vincent.

Lovino estaba viendo lo qué ocurría sin perderse de nada. Al principio, no pasó nada de nada, razón por la cual creyó que habían timado al rubio. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a acercarse y decirle lo que realmente opinaba sobre la dichosa poción, el olor le penetró en las fosas nasales y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

Enseguida comenzó a escuchar pisadas y aleteos de animales que desesperadamente se alejaban de allí. Lovino se había agachado ya que el olor le había dado un poco de arcadas y notó cómo inclusive los bichos e insectos se alejaban en tropel tan o más desesperados que él. Incluso las aves que estaban posadas sobre las ramas habían huido.

Después, el olor desapareció. Lovino alzó de nuevo sus ojos y vio que Vincent estaba sentado muy campante sobre una manta que había colocado en el suelo. Frunció el cejo y fue rápidamente junto a él, más que nada, porque no quería quedarse más tiempo solo. Además, quería reclamarle por el olor que casi le hizo vomitar.

—¿¡Por qué demonios apestaba, maldito imbécil?! —exclamó mientras que se iba acercando hacia el rubio.

—Aún apesta. Nosotros no podemos olerlo pero a los animales les aterroriza —comentó sin prestarle mucha atención. En realidad, no entendía por qué se estaba quejando si había conseguido que los mismos habitantes del bosque se fueran bien lejos.

Lovino se sentó en uno de los extremos de la manta, con los brazos cruzados. No pensaba agradecerle en lo absoluto, aunque gracias a la medida que había tomado el otro, se sentía mucho mejor y más confiado con la expedición. Ahora, al menos, no tendría que pensar en animales que pudieran saltarle por la espalda u hormigas que le picaran en el tobillo.

Luego decidió recostarse un poco, ya que estaba agotado. Si bien no era tan cómodo como una cama, al menos, ya era algo. Estiró ambas piernas hacia el aire mientras que miraba atentamente lo que hacía el hermano de Emma. Aunque no tenía ánimos de moverse de allí, quería saber qué estaba tramando su "protector".

No encontró otra forma de ganar su atención que golpearle. Lamentablemente, en lugar de darle en la espalda, le dio en el trasero. Vincent se volteó lentamente tras sentir la palma del muchacho sobre sus posaderas.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para darme una nalgada —comentó el de la cicatriz quién intentaba no demostrar que estaba bastante sonrojado después del azote del otro.

—¡Fue un jodido accidente, maldito pervertido! ¡No me gustas en lo más mínimo! —aclaró, queriendo demostrar el asco que supuestamente le causaba. Sin embargo, estaba impresionado con la firmeza del trasero del otro. Le había gustado sólo un poquito, no que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Estaba extremadamente colorado, casi como si estuviera a punto de erupcionar de la vergüenza.

Vincent hizo ademán para que el otro le explicara qué era lo que quería o por qué había decidido darle un golpe en su trasero. Quería una explicación y la quería ya.

—Sólo… Sólo quería saber qué demonios estabas tramando, idiota. Sólo eso —dijo despacio y con muchísima vergüenza, evitando el contacto visual con el rubio. Ahora sí que no se animaba a decirle nada.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el mayor se dio la vuelta. Le jaló del brazo a Lovino para que viera lo que realmente estaba haciendo mientras que él descansaba. Le mostró la brújula que había colocado sobre el mapa y le indicó en dónde se suponía que estaban. Luego le mostró la cruz, la cual indicaba el lugar donde creía que estaba la cabaña que buscaban.

—Pero… Pero… ¡Falta muchísimo! —exclamó muy decepcionado el muchacho. Si bien sabía que no iba a ser fácil atravesar ese bosque, no esperaba que la caminata fuera tan extensa. Ahora estaba comenzando a dudar acerca de sus habilidades y si realmente sería capaz de llegar hasta allí.

El otro rodó sus ojos, estaba comenzando a pensar que el otro simplemente buscaba cualquier excusa para quejarse.

—Luego de comer y tomar un poco de agua, nos pondremos en camino nuevamente —le explicó.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y que tengan unas Felices Fiestas~!


End file.
